Dragonborn's Adventure
by megalucarioX
Summary: My first fanfic, You choose where Dragonborn goes! yeah i suck at the summary. Rated T for language and future violence
1. Name Problem

**Me: In my first fanfiction, i wanna make it interesting, so i will make mutiple choices for you to pick, First 5 that agrees on an option wins, and i know you pick your own name in skyrim but i can't think of one the first one to give a name in the reviews has the name in the fanfiction**

**Mirrak: So this is your first fanfiction, i bet 20,000 dragon souls that it won't finish 5 chapters within 3 weeks.**

**Me: DEAL!**

**Mirrak: What happens when he finds out i only got 10.**

**Me: What was that?**

**Mirrak: NOTHING!**

**Me: By the way this doesn't count as a chapter.**

**Mirrak: (Ok i got less than 3 weeks to get 20,000 dragon souls... but how?)**

_Somewhere else_

**Alduin: DOVAHKIIN I WILL KILL YOUUUUUUUU**

**Dragonborn: ... bahahaHahAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: SHUT UP ALREADY!**


	2. Warning

**If i do not receive a name in the reviews before 8/6/14 i will choose a name, whether you like it or not.**


	3. Welcome To Your Execution Any Last Words

**Me: Sorry i haven't been online for a long time, i've been a total dickhead and lazy piece of poop. Thanks to Viper1542, who has given me the name Sofiya on 8/3/14, we can continue this fanfic.  
**

**Mirrak: DA 3 WEEKS HAVE BEEN UP LUCARIO!... In fact, it's been a month since our deal. YOU OWE ME 20,000 DRAGON SOULS!**

**Me: Oh yes, what a dickhead of me to forget i owe you 20,000 dragon souls. Happy hunting Mirrak!**

**Mirrak: What do you me-!?**

_**He was paralyzed in fear after seeing an uncountable amount of dragons being portaled in from Nirn.**_

**Me: BIYA and here you go Alduin 5,000 dragon souls as promised.**

_**Lucario then shines in a radiant bright gold-ish color, as a large number of dragon souls were transferred from him to Alduin.**_

**Alduin: hmm ok... As for you mirrak... Qavolaan Mok Dovahs!  
**

**Me: Well a good day to you Mirrak lets see if you survive 3 chapters. If you do, I might let ya off the hook if i'm feeling nice, make me bored and I shall use console command resurrect you just to be clobbered more by my "small" army of dovahs. I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to your excution any last words?

Sofiya was opening her eyes slowly and weakly. Last thing she remembered was taking a WALLOP to the head. When she started to get a clear view of her surroundings, the first thing she saw was that she was binded. She then looked up and saw a man in a Skyrim guard like armor, none that she's seen before though. The man whoever it was was a nord. He had blond hair and a beard connecting with his mustash. He was also binded as well She then thought why a guard would be binded up and taken away? Had he killed someone he hasn't supposed to? The man then looked to his left and saw that Sofiya was up.

"Hey you, your finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Same as us. And that thief over there."

Sofiya then pointed her head left and saw 2 men, both nords. She thought at that second _at least we're all nords on this horrible excuse for a carriage._

The man in the same rags that she had said, "Damn you fucking stormcloaks! If it wasn't for you i would've stolen that horse and be halfway off to Hammerfell." He then looked at Sofiya, "You and me, we shouldn't be here. Its these stormcloaks these imperials want." The man said to her.

"Were all brothers and sisters in binds now thief" said the blond haired man.

"Ugh shut up back there or i'll slit all your throats!" said the imperial driving the carriage. Sofiya then thought if what he said was true. She didn't know what to do and had limited options. She just didn't want to die here.

_Option 1: keep quiet and wait_

_Option 2: taunt the imperial guard_

_Option 3: choke the guard to death_

* * *

**Me: Well vote to choose so I can continue the fanfic. And again my apologies, I will try to make sure it doesn't take this long, unfortunately for me school has begun. I don't own anything. Alduin, Paarthurnax, and Dovahkiin, if you will please.**

**Alduin: Right, Rate.**

**Paarthurnax: and.**

**Dovahkiin: review.**

**Me: remember that 3 votes are needed for one option in order for it to be submitted. MegaLucario OUT!**


	4. Guard of Oblivion (GoV)

**Me: Well since you voted option 3 I GIVE YOU AN OPTION 3, though the voting was quick though... Well that's good/somewhat bad news... Good news is that the fanfic can get rolling. Ok bad news is I wanted to see Mirrak get his A$$ kicked a bit longer.**

**Mirrak: HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT!**

**Me: How the fuck did you get over here?**

**Mirrak: I'M NOT TELLING! I'M GONNA KILL YOOOUUU!**

**Me: Well i'll just open console command and turn on godmode, also let me teleport to Alduin.**

_**Over in Oblivion**_

**Alduin: Hes gotta be around here somewhere. Once we find him i'll...!...oh...crap.**

**Me: Hello Alduin Mirrak escaped let me teleport him to ya and just wait a sec.**

_**Lucario used the awesome power of the console command to teleport Mirrak to him**_

**Mirrak: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!**

**Me: Bet 20,000 dragon souls**

**Mirrak: I hate you**

**Me: Now stay or i'll kick your A$$ myself.**

_**Lucario once again used the awesome power of console command to teleport back to the world of pokemon!**_

* * *

Option 3: Choke the guard to death

Sofiya thought it was now or never. _I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! _she thought. She quickly threw her hands above his neck and her hands landed right under his chin. _Perfect_ She thought as she pulled as hard as she could. And The guard passed out faster cause of the bindings on her wrist. Everyone else on the carriage and on the other carriage noticed. The Stormcloak closest to the carriage driver was choked till he passed out as it looked to Sofiya. Unfortunately for everyone the 2 mounted imperial units noticed and as Sofiya and the other prisoners were running away. The Mounted unit playing as caboose in the back was a horrible shot when shooting moving targets. As he aimed for Sofiya's head, He hit right behind the knee instead. Crippling Sofiya, She quickly turned her head to see what happened to make her fall as the imperial unit was readying another arrow. She saw it was an arrow in her knee... an arrow... in her knee...

"MY LIFE IS RUINED NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!" She yelled when another arrow penetrated right through her skull and brain as a result.

* * *

_3 years later..._

Nirn. A planet full of life, now a barren wasteplanet. And atop of the currently crumbling mountain known as the throat of the world lays a dead large elder dragon which was a bit gray-ish. And another dragon, older, red demonic eyes, scales completely black, was Alduin. Alduin had his teeth in the dead dragons neck.

But with every planet destroyed, was the egg for the next planet. And maybe, just maybe, the right choices could be made.

**_GAME_ _OVER!_**

* * *

**Me: ... i know that this was short so far. But to get a game over this quickly... well the 3 years later thing is going to be mostly my game over screen. Kinda like an alternative ending that i wanted in skyrim SO BAD! so now i will cross option 3 off and give you the other 2 options this time. Make the right choice though. As for you Sofiya... Enjoy your life as a guard in Oblivion looked what you accomplished, You might have freed all of the stormcloaks but that's highly unlikely cause of the mounted Imperial units able to shoot them down. **

**Sofiya: I died so quickly ):**

**Me: ****Unluckily for you an auto save happened right before you died... HAVE FUN WITH A MILLION INSTANT DEATHS BIYA! Oh yeah here are the 2 options**

_**Option 1: sit quiet and wait**_

_**Option 2: taunt the guard**_


End file.
